Supernatural Hunters
The Brotherhood of the Five, or simply The Five for short, are a five member group, hence the name, of supernaturally gifted Vampire Hunters, which is a term used, by Niklaus, to collectively describe them. They were created by a dying witch (who was a descendant of the very powerful witch Qetsiyah), who wanted them to fulfill Qetsiyah's wish, which is to cure and kill the very first immortal, Silas. Their means of accomplishing this task is via the tattoos on their bodies called the Hunter's Mark. The marks served a variety of purposes and lead to Silas and his means of destruction - the Cure forImmortality. As The Five are vampire hunters, and their main target is the immortal Silas, it can be said they hunt immortals, as both types of immortal species, (Vampires/Immortal), are susceptible to the Hunter's Curse. The Brotherhood of the Five originated in 1110 AD and were all killed by Klaus in 1114 AD. Even after the death of the original five hunters, the Hunter's Curse still existed due to the presence of Potential Hunters in each age. After Silas was killed by Stefan, their main objective was indirectly completed. It is unknown if there would be any more Potentials now that their main mission is complete, or how they would be identified now that the Hunter's Mark is gone forever after opening the Tomb of Silas. Qetsiyah herself refers to them, and all of their counterparts over the centuries, simply as "Hunters". Physical Attributes Unlike the normal vampire hunters, the potential hunters of the brotherhood get a great force, and the mass of the muscle increased, this makes them very muscular and strong, agile, and dangerous. However, the strength does not compare to that of a vampire, but it is enough to have a significant fight against a vampire. Even Klaus, an Original, acknowledged on their prowess as hunters. The original members have this large muscle mass, eventually, Connor demonstrates this attribute, and finally Jeremy in the episode "My Brother’s Keeper". Powers and Abilities As supernaturally gifted hunters, members of the Brotherhood of the Five possess and are endowed with peak-human physical abilities, such as strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and endurance. Klaus once hinted that they are highly skilled in vampire hunting. In addition, they possess hunters mark, which tells them the story of and is a map that leads to Silas, and a Hunters Curse, which is a curse placed on any vampire or hybrid that kills a member of the five and will eventually leads that vampire or hybrid to kill themselves, unless another Hunter is awoken. *'Hunter's Mark' - This symbol is related to the vampire hunters. This mark, revealed by Rebekah, is a map which leads to where a supposed Cure to vampirism lies. In the first generation of the Five, the mark is visible to all. In the second generation, only a potential hunter or another member of the Five can see the mark/symbol if it is not completed. In the episode The Five, Connor reveals to Jeremy that every time he kills a vampire/hybrid the mark/tattoo expands to reveal a map that will help release Silas and lead to the cure for vampirism; this is later demonstrated/shown in the episode. The mark reveals the spell that breaks the seal protecting the cure, as well as tells the story of Silas, the original immortal, and Qetsiyah, the witch who made him immortal. Galen's Mark fully completed itself on its own once fellow Brotherhood member Jeremy Gilbert had completed his own mark by killing Kol and every vampire made from his blood line. The mark however vanished from Galen's arm once Jeremy's mark was used to find the entombed Silas. *'Hunter's Curse' - When a Hunter who is a member of The Five is killed by a vampire, the vampire will be struck and consumed by horrifying hallucinations that are meant to drive the vampire in question to kill himself/herself and will eventually convince the vampire to kill themselves. The only way to undo/alleviate the curse is if or for another potential hunter that was awakened by the death of the hunter in question to kill their first vampiric creature (whether a vampire or a hybrid) and activates their Hunter's Mark. *'Maximum Brain Capacity '- Members of The Five can access 100% of their brain capacity, gaining extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to process information in ways they could never have imagined or understood before. They can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they're in. *'Peak Human Accuracy '- Members of The Five are capable of achieving small and distant targets. Their brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to even gold-metaled archers. It's near impossible for them to miss their target. *'Peak Human Agility '- Their agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-metaled-winning athletes and highly trained professionals in athletics. *'Peak Human Durability '- Members of The Five have tougher skin and denser bones and muscles then the average person. *'Peak Human Endurance '- Members of The Five can endure more physical stress than the average person. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot, stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that an ordinary person couldn't endure. They can remain calm through stressful and painful situations, can tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst and the strong urge to sleep. *'Peak Human Equilibrium '- Their balance is at the peak of human perfection, allowing them to perform feats that not even trained Olympic gymnasts could accomplish, like doing a hand stand on the edge of a building or cliff without worrying about falling. *'Peak Human Regeneration '- Their natural healing capabilities are at the highest levels of human potential. Their white blood cells fight off infections, diseases and disorders. Viruses like HIV/AIDS would be gone in days. Additionally, their healing time would be very short: cuts/wounds would be healed in minutes and broken bones healed in hours. *'Peak Human Reflexes '- Their reflexes are at the peak of human potential and perfection; this means that their reaction time is superior to those of above average humans and are near superhuman. They can dodge offensive attacks, evade strikes from beings with super speed and dodge multiple gunfire with ease, thought not fast enough to contend with The Originals. *'Peak Human Sensory System '- The Five's five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection. They are capable of seeing further and clearer, acutely touching ink on a page, hearing small & distant sounds, having an animal like sense of smell and tasting more accurately then normal humans. *'Peak Human Strength' - A vampire hunter who is a member of the Brotherhood of the Five has superior strength to that of a human, but not to the same level as older vampires or even ones who are less than one year into their vampire life; however, they can still hold themselves in a fight. That said, they can put up a serious challenge, as both Vaughn and Connor were able to rival Damon'sstrength (a powerful, nearly 200 hundred year old vampire) with the former subduing him by wrestling and snapping his neck. It is unknown if they are stronger than werewolves, however they are not as strong as werewolves in wolf form, and unlikely to beat them in human form. While no threat to theOriginals, members of the Five are strong enough to combat against Silas. Jeremy was strong enough to fight Elena. *'Peak Human Speed' - Members of the Brotherhood have peak-human speed and reflexes, though it is unknown if they are superhuman. Connor Jordan displayed enhanced speed and reflexes, at one point saying; "I'm faster than the average hunter." while he was caught by Damon and Klaus. As a member of The Five, it is assumed that Jeremy too gained these abilities. This is demonstrated in 'O' Come, All Ye Faithful' when he moves very quickly to try and stake Elena. This is also seen when Vaughn tackles Damon, appearing almost from thin air. *'Peak Human Stamina' - Members of the Brotherhood often experience bursts of energy. This is not largely controllable and often just occurs as a burst of energy within a Hunter, but they can run for dozens of miles and not lose breath and can physically exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without resting before showing signs of fatigue. *'Peak Human Combat' - Hunters of the Five are naturally gifted in various areas of combat and can even take down unskilled super humans. *'Compulsion Resistant/Immunity '- Upon activation, Hunters will be unaffected by vampire, Hybrid, or even Original compulsion techniques. They're also immune to all of Silas' psychic powers and according to Liv, Traveler possession. *'Ability to Sense Silas' - Members of the Brotherhood can sense Silas physically where their Hunter's Marks were located when making physical contact with him, as a chilling sensation, as the main goal of their destiny is to hunt and kill Silas. Weaknesses *'Hunter Instinct '- When awakened, a hunter becomes filled with a supernatural urge to kill vampires. The more vampires a hunter kills, the stronger the urge becomes. This urge is purely instinctual, and forces a hunter to try to kill a vampire even if he or she does not want to. *'Mortality' - Despite their enhanced strength and stamina, hunters are still human and can be injured and killed in the same ways. Weapons Trivia TBA